candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chewy Citadel
- |characters = Franken-Stefan |champion = Dr. Bubblestein |new = N/A |released = November 27, 2014 |difficulty = Very hard |previous = Marmalade Meadow |next = Eggnog Emporium }} Chewy Citadel is the 52nd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World Nine. This episode was released on November 27, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Dr. Bubblestein. Story Before episode: Franken-Stefan needs a brain. After episode: Tiffi activates a machine that puts a colour bomb inside his head. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels This episode contain levels 756-770. *Easiest level: Level 770 *Hardest level: Level 762 Chewy Citadel is a very hard episode. It has 2 considerably hard-hard levels, 761, and 767, 2 very hard levels, 763, and 765, and 1 insanely hard level, 762. Overall, it is slightly harder than the previous episode, Marmalade Meadow. There are 6 jelly levels , 6 ingredient levels and 3 candy order levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |156,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Chewy Citadel Beginning.png|Before story Chewy Citadel End.png|After story Level 756 Reality.png|Level 756 - |link=Level 756 Level 757 Reality.png|Level 757 - |link=Level 757 Level758v2.jpg|Level 758 - |link=Level 758 Level 759 Reality.png|Level 759 - |link=Level 759 Level 760 Reality.png|Level 760 - |link=Level 760 Level 761 Reality.png|Level 761 - |link=Level 761 Level 762 Reality.png|Level 762 - |link=Level 762 Level 763 Reality.png|Level 763 - |link=Level 763 Level 764 Reality.png|Level 764 - |link=Level 764 Level 765 nerfed version (temporary).png|Level 765 - |link=Level 765 Level 766 Reality.png|Level 766 - |link=Level 766 Level 767 Reality.png|Level 767 - |link=Level 767 Level 768 Reality.png|Level 768 - |link=Level 768 Level769Recentversion.png|Level 769 - |link=Level 769 Level 770 Reality.png|Level 770 - |link=Level 770 Chewy Citadel Map.png|Map on Facebook Dr_Bubblestein.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode does not have alliteration. The first letter of both words is the same, but pronounced as "Ch'''uhwee S'''eetahdehl". *This episode was released exactly one year after the release of Dreamworld. *This episode doesn't contain any timed or moves levels. *This is the ninth episode in a row in which there is no dialogue in the cutscene. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 770, they have been absent for 306 levels. *This is the third episode in the entire game to have 3 consecutive ingredients levels. Those levels are 767, 768 and 769. The first was Wafer Windmill and the second was Toffee Tower. *This episode doesn't have any regular icing. *This episode has the same number of jelly and ingredient levels. Category:World Nine Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Very hard episodes